


Help Me

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, IM is trying to act normal but can't, M/M, MH is shy to touch himself, Romance, Slash, adorable and awkward, obviously not his dick, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Minhyuk tries exploring himself, but needs Changkyun's help.[written May 2019]





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that short video of IM removing MH's makeup. Because that thing is deadly in a thousand ways. I also said I would stay away from writing fanfic until September, but I obviously failed. Hmmmmm....... :(

\---

HELP ME

\---

 

Changkyun takes off Minhyuk's makeup tonight, and as soon as the video stops he's complaining about the recording. Doesn't even need to review it to know it was inappropriate.

"—Ya! Maybe don't moan like you're getting fucked next time. I can't upload this shit." He throws the phone back on the bed, and stomps off to dispose of the used makeup wipes.

"Don't say nasty shit to your elders," Minhyuk replies in a huff.

"Ungrateful."

"Not at all. Thank you for helping. Just don't need the disgusting comments afterwards—I might have fucking nightmares, thanks to you."

"Nightmares of getting fucked?" Changkyun looks incredulous. "Riiight."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Minhyuk is frowning; he forgets sometimes that Changkyun is just as combative as he is. Because all the times in between, Changkyun is like a kitty that cuddles into his warmth and lets Minhyuk pet him.

"Like you haven't tried it before—give me a break."

Minhyuk completely balks—"What!?"

Changkyun blinks, rethinking his statement for a second. "I mean, you _have_ fingered yourself at least—c'mon, tell me you have."

"Excuse me?? Where are you even getting these ideas from? Why would I do that?" The elder needs a second to recalibrate and figure out what they're even talking about right now.

"...Because it feels good?" Changkyun speaks with a rising pitch like it's bloody obvious.

"No. Thank you," Minhyuk replies, much more dry.

"Wait, really?"

"Really what?"

"You've never done that?"

"Done what?"

"Cut the crap. You've fingered yourself before. At least. You must have. You're— _you_."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" And Minhyuk actually kicks him so hard, Changkyun is shoved off the bed.

"Ugh. Don't take it as offense, ok? It doesn't mean anything. I just assumed. Sorry."

"Assumed I like stuff up my ass? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ok, we don't need to talk about this, but I kind of thought you'd be a bit more cool about it all." Even as Changkyun says this, what he wants is for this conversation to end so he can curl up with Minhyuk and fall asleep. He sits back down at his side with a sigh.

"I thought you know—I'm not gay. What are you even saying?"

"I'm not saying you're gay. I just thought you'd be the kind to at least explore. I don't expect all guys to, obviously, but I thought—you. Never mind. Obviously I was wrong."

He feels bad for bringing it up now. And he thinks he's ruined his chances of falling asleep with Minhyuk tonight—an even worse consequence than a little embarrassment. Damn.

Minhyuk stares at the younger as he starts tidying their room, a little nervously. Probably a little shy to just turn off the lights and go to bed. He's biding time and trying to calm down and Minhyuk can see this on him.

"So you thought I've done stuff with other guys or just with myself? Down there."

Changkyun looks guilty. "Just something. I wasn't thinking maybe. Just forget it."

"Well, since we're talking about it, you said it was good. I wanna know what you know, huh?"

Changkyun still looks apprehensive, timid. But he supposes he's the one that brought up this mess—and no, he's not ashamed to have explored himself in the past. Maybe even been a bit curious. No, he hasn't done anything more than fuck himself with his own fingers and it was sinful and hot in the best way—and oh god, why is he thinking about it right now!? He wants to go to bed!

"Um. Yeah, I've touched myself, there. It was good."

Minhyuk's eyes blow wide open. "—Up your ass? Fingers? Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's all. I went through a phase, tried it a few times. It's good. Do it sometime," Changkyun advises, with a dismissive quality to his voice. He's not exactly meeting Minhyuk's eyes.

Minhyuk only stares at him, for talking so casually, even if there's a flush over his cheeks. Their youngest is so brazen sometimes, it's scary. But of course, Minhyuk doesn't ever know when to shut his mouth either, and he knows Changkyun will tell him anything he wants, so Minhyuk pushes further. He's curious now, can't help it. Something weird has blossomed in front of him and he needs to poke at it.

"So when was this? Recently? Or before we knew each other?"

"Around... um, I don't know, maybe 2 years ago? There were a few months where I tried it because we were on tour and had privacy. I even thought maybe I should buy a vibrator. But it's honestly too much work. Easier to just jack off. But that's ok, it's good to try."

Changkyun gains enough courage to sit back down on Minhyuk's bed with him. That's where they usually chitchat before sleep.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"You seriously get off on that?"

"Not alone, obviously. It's not like jacking off. It's a more subtle feeling, it's—I don't know how to describe it. Deeper, more radiant." The younger is staring intently at the stripes on his own pajama pants, trying to keep his voice level, because there is nothing shameful about this topic. That's what he tells himself.

By this point, Minhyuk is crawling closer to him. Intrigued and he barely realizes he's asking too much, getting too personal.

"So you wanna get fucked one day?"

Uh— _wait_. Changkyun stops, stunned. Then considers before he speaks. He probably shouldn't scare anyone with this sexual curiosity... it might be something he wouldn't mind trying. Once. Maybe, with the right person. Maybe.

"If it felt right with someone, maybe. I never really thought of sex."

"Ohh..." Minhyuk breathes, and takes Changkyun by the hand. He meant to assure him, that he's not angry at him anymore. But it ends up feeling different for Changkyun, especially since Minhyuk says, "You know, that's kind of hot. I can see it now—" But Changkyun cuts him off and bats his hand away. Minhyuk doesn't know boundaries sometimes; he's worse than even Changkyun, their snarky insubordinate youngest.

"—Thanks, but we were talking about you. Now, never mind. I told you everything."

"No you didn't." Minhyuk is coming closer again, grin secure on his face, pulling Changkyun by the wrist to make him sit nearer.

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't tell me how or why or—"

"Pretty sure I don't need to say those things. Try it yourself and figure it out. I'm not a guru or anything."

"Will you help me?" His face looks sincere, even through his smile.

"Uh—" Of course that question nearly makes Changkyun choke, but he fights to speak normally. "You don't need help. You just need to relax and take your time and feel yourself out. I don't really get how guys forget they have a prostate. Like it doesn't even exist." Changkyun eye-rolls. He tries to get up and go to his own bed finally. It's getting late, they should sleep, but he should have stood up faster.

"Wait. Stay with me," Minhyuk says, and he sheds his pajama pants, so he's just in his briefs. There's a mood he wants to explore and any other considerations are not his business currently. The fact that Minhyuk is hard is so obvious now that Changkyun has to look away.

"Y-you're gonna try it? Right— _now_?" It's Changkyun's turn to be surprised. That thought makes him bite the inside of his cheek, suddenly flustered. Minhyuk's hand is on his dick, he can see him in his peripheral vision as he pretends not to be curious. When Minhyuk teases over his own slit, a dab of precome making an obvious wet patch through his underwear, Changkyun finally turns back to look at him.

"Wrong hole," he jokes, though his words are dry. Joking is his usual reply to ease awkward tension, but holy hell—

Minhyuk's reply is a chuckle as he kneels to take off his briefs entirely, so now he's hard and naked and barely a meter away from Changkyun and— _what_ is going on right now? Minhyuk sits on his haunches, staring anxiously at Changkyun, like he's waiting for instructions...

"So tell me," he says, with an expression that's half a smile and half a blush, as he presses a palm over himself, just a little bit shy that he's actually so turned on to hear about Changkyun's past explorations.

And Changkyun really has trouble not staring right at his full dick. Pink, and shiny at the tip. Oh god...

He swallows nervously, trying to be less weird than Minhyuk is being right now. Less weird hopefully means just talking. If he can keep talking like a normal person...

"You just, uh, do it. Whatever feels right."

Changkyun feels flustered to see Minhyuk's hand dip lower, past his balls. Is he touching there yet? Close by? He can't believe Minhyuk is doing this right in front of him.

"Does it hurt?" Minhyuk asks.

"Why would it hurt? Are your fingers the size of an eggplant?" Changkyun eye-rolls and looks away. This is way too private. He's getting worked up watching Minhyuk when he has no business feeling any type of way about this. "Just make it slippery," he advises.

So Minhyuk tries, fingers finally touching over the pucker of his own hole, and immediately pulls back—" _God_ —that is _so_ weird—"

"For fucksake," Changkyun scoffs at him. "Add some spit and just do it. It's not a big deal." Even as he says this, the youngest can feel his own arousal building, a hot tension coiling at his groin. He's really watching Minhyuk now.

Minhyuk's dick jumps, visibly, so turned on by the suggestion, and the fact that Changkyun's eyes are on him. His mouth is dry though, talking about this has made his head light and he's not thinking, he knows he shouldn't, that he's being weird, but can't help crawling towards Changkyun.

He puts two fingers, index and middle on Changkyun's bottom lip—Changkyun's eyes go wide, yet Minhyuk holds his shoulder with the other hand. Those are the same fingers that had touched briefly over himself, not ten seconds ago—"Spit for me. My mouth is dry," he whispers.

 _Fuck_ —this should be disgusting but the only thing Changkyun wants suddenly is to dive deeper down his rabbit hole—he pushes Minhyuk down—flat on the bed and crawls over him, takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks, while looking him straight in the eye. It's lewd and they both know it, that this completely crosses over any propriety, but it's so fucking hot suddenly. Changkyun's mouth is hot and wet and he licks so hungrily over Minhyuk's fingers, swirls his tongue over them even and takes them deeper. Sucks. And then he realizes this is way too much; he'd seen Minhyuk's eyes go even wider, so he lets the digits drop and Minhyuk's hand is trembling as he pulls it away. A string of saliva breaks and he gulps.

Changkyun pulls away from him; returns to the other side of the bed.

He looks back, face hot from having gotten too close to lust, and says, "Now you just touch yourself. Go on."

Minhyuk practically whimpers in reply, but he spreads his legs further and breathes deep. Knees up, he wanders a shaky hand past his balls, wending down his perineum, but stops there. Sucks air in because it feels like too much. Scary. Overwhelming, because his heart is in his throat. The only thing making this better right now is that look in Changkyun's eyes.

"Kyun, t-tell me. Do you like seeing this?"

_Yes. Fucking yes!_

Changkyun tears his eyes away. "Just do it if you're going to." Except in the next second he's back to watching Minhyuk because he can't stop. It's fucking erotic seeing him lying back, everything on display, with the wet fingers he'd had in his mouth a moment ago playing so low between his spread legs. It's a wet dream.

Those fingers finally touch over their goal again, but it doesn't last long, as Minhyuk groans and squeezes his legs together—Changkyun can read the expression on his face.

"Oh my god, it's your own body. You can't be that grossed out about it."

Except that Minhyuk's reluctance only makes this hotter somehow. And it's not like he can't see how hard Minhyuk is too.

Why is he suddenly turned on by Minhyuk and why the fuck is Minhyuk trying to finger himself? No idea. But he knows Minhyuk is cavalier and adventurous and cares very little for decorum. Same as Changkyun cares so little for social norms... but... still. Maybe he should make a real effort to stop this weirdness. If he can just control his own erection, Minhyuk can do whatever he likes.

Maybe that would be ok. So Changkyun flops back and tries to get comfortable on Minhyuk's giant whale plushy; and also uses this opportunity to adjust his dick in his pants, so hopefully it's not so obvious how aroused he is too.

Minhyuk is still waiting for something from him though, it's obvious when their eyes meet again.

Changkyun's composure slips again. Minhyuk's eyes are so dark, fingers slipping lower between his legs, past a heavy erection but not at their goal yet; he's sitting with his knees bent on either side, thighs spread, so Changkyun can see too much and not enough at the same time.

"Tell me or I can't do it without you," Minhyuk complains.

"Just touch yourself. It's not that scary." Changkyun's eyes are trained on Minhyuk's privates. "P-pretend you're fingering over the head of your dick."

He's way too jittery though, he can't sit while Minhyuk plays with himself. Probably massaging over his perineum now. Changkyun knows that also feels good. Ugh. He makes another attempt to snap out of this feeling by getting up to grab a tube of hand lotion off their dresser and throws it at Minhyuk. "Use this," he says, trying to hide how this all affects him. He wants to be back over Minhyuk's body at least, wants to make him stop and shut up and everything at once.

But Minhyuk ignores it when the tube lands on the bed by his legs and instead takes hold of his own erection, apparently much less ashamed to be tugging himself openly instead of exploring lower between his legs.

"You know what? Take your clothes off too. Show me."

Changkyun sits back down, closer than before but his mind is still at war. "You wanna watch me jack off?"

"Together," Minhyuk answers, breathless. Because he's thumbing intensely at the sensitive underside of his head, and Changkyun bites a lip from how this is warping his brain.

"Minhyuk. You wanna _see_ me?" Changkyun asks. And as he says this, he's losing the war against insanity, because he's removing his pants and underwear and tossing them aside and crawling closer to Minhyuk, to kneel with him.

The elder nods, so close now it's a miracle they're not touching. Both hands on their own lengths, partly to hide, partly to stroke. Mostly to stroke...

"Wanna see you finger yourself."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Do it for me?"

With Changkyun watching him fist over his own erection, he remembers those fingers in his mouth and in the next second—because Changkyun really has trouble controlling these kind of impulses—he's shoving two of his own fingers into Minhyuk's mouth and tumbling over him again. Minhyuk moans around them, and sucks, even as his eyes go wide with shock; and when too much of their skin comes into contact he's pushing Changkyun off him.

"—I said touch yourself, not me."

Changkyun seems stunned. "I really can't touch you?"

"Do you want to?"

This makes him reevaluate again. Of course the answer is yes! By this point he really wants to kiss Minhyuk too, but maybe they're not playing that way tonight? He has no idea what Minhyuk is thinking and this leaves an empty feeling in his chest. "Uh, maybe," he ends up saying.

But maybe Minhyuk understands anyway because he smiles so sly and warm, and pushes again at Changkyun's chest to get him to sit back further. Until Changkyun is on his back, with a giant whale on one side and Minhyuk in front of him, and when Minhyuk places hands on his knees, he spreads them.

Shit. When had this become about Changkyun? Minhyuk was the one that wanted to try this out... Changkyun is embarrassingly hard and it's all on display. Only thing he can do is look up at Minhyuk, and trail those fingers he'd taken out of his mouth, down to between this legs. For a second he feels like a virgin, and then he snaps out of it when he sees Minhyuk smile. He's not as shy as Minhyuk to touch ass, he's more shy to be showing himself doing this.

While Minhyuk isn't even touching himself anymore. His new goal seems to be watching Changkyun and egging him on. With a hand on each of his raised knees, he squeezes into Changkyun's flesh to encourage him.

"You look good like this, you know," Minhyuk compliments. There's a smart grin on his lips.

The younger tries to ignore it, to focus on just rubbing circles over the pucker between his legs. This is insane and lewd, and they're doing all this like it's a fucking doctor's visit or something. This is all Minhyuk's fault—

Minhyuk speaks again. "You need lube. I can tell."

Obviously! Because he's watching Changkyun touch himself from so damn near. Ugh.

Minhyuk does him the courtesy of squeezing some lotion onto Changkyun's two digits and Changkyun receives it without complaint. He returns his fingers, now slippery, to his entrance and like this he nearly slips inside.

 _God_ , he forgot how hot it was just to tease his opening. He knows he's fluttering and Minhyuk can likely see him clench under his fingertips, but mmmm, he's falling into the mood of it finally. "If you wanna see me, tell me what you wanna s-see," he manages to say. And he almost made it though the sentence without his voice breaking. But hell, his heart is all the way up in his throat right now.

Minhyuk's hands slide up his thighs and push his legs farther apart as he crawls closer, to sit between Changkyun's feet.

Those hands feel like they're burning his skin, and seeing that blatant _want_ on his friend's face too, it makes Changkyun want to be filled and fucked and honestly, just something—

"I want to see how you touch inside. Wanna see that it's ok..."

And Changkyun groans, as his fingertips fall inside, just a bit. He knows how to relax his sphincter, with this much lube it's not hard to get two fingers past the rim. "It's not scary. Ok?" he finds himself saying.

Minhyuk guides him with the pressure he puts on Changkyun's thighs, and Changkyun breathes; finally he slips those two fingers deeper into himself.

It's tight, and so hot inside, velvety soft like he remembers; and his fingertips press lightly against his prostate. None of this is hard. "See? Easy."

"Fuck, you look so hot like that—fingers inside you..." Minhyuk's nails dig into his skin and he practically growls. "Keep going."

The younger needs a deep breath. He expected Minhyuk to say something like that; but the way this is going, he's a bit afraid he's about to have a lot more up his ass and that's not something he's ready for tonight. Even if the way Minhyuk looks at him is seductive as hell.

This shouldn't be happening.

So Changkyun moans as he disobeys the more lucid thoughts in his brain, and instead plunges his fingers more insistently into himself. Lip between his teeth now as he tries to work up a rhythm, fingertips almost constantly fucking over his prostate. He can feel that odd radiant heat again at his core. Fuck.

This was never enough to get him off, just make him frustrated and wildly turned on until he tugged his dick and chased to come. He reaches for himself now. It doesn't matter if Minhyuk is watching him work his body with both hands. Changkyun has given up modesty tonight. It's easier since Minhyuk gave that up first. Since the Minhyuk before him is just as hard and Changkyun can see him too.

"Oooh," Minhyuk coos at him, in awe and admiration. Then helps him by giving him a ton more lotion to fist himself with. It even trickles down Changkyun's balls before he swipes it back up. "Make yourself so wet... please." There's way too much lube over Changkyun's hands now.

This is seriously the most insane and hottest thing Changkyun has ever done: Fingers up his own ass, hand circled over the hardest erection he's had in years, looking up into Minhyuk's lustful eyes. With those hands of his squeezing into the muscle of his thighs. And he's _so_ wet. He's dipping it into himself and fisting over his erection too and everything makes the most obscene squelching noises that Changkyun whimpers, head tipping back.

Minhyuk's hands travel farther up Changkyun's thighs, gripping him tighter as he gets closer, slowly crawling up Changkyun's body. Wanting to make sure it's ok that he's getting closer. But honestly, this is Minhyuk, and Minhyuk does what he wants and what he wants right now is to see Changkyun panting and moaning.

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," Minhyuk praises. Normal people don't say this kind of shit to their friends—normal people don't want to watch their friends masturbate—but Changkyun can feel Minhyuk more than ever before. Minhyuk is hungry this way, passionate and crazy, and their friendship is more alive than ever, because Minhyuk just wants to be there with him. Wants to know and experience a pleasure together. The same way he shoves food into Changkyun's mouth when he wants to share something tasty, or when he steals food from plates around him. It's about sharing. "You feel good?"

Changkyun trembles as he looks back at his friend.

Minhyuk is straddling him. Not even looking between his legs anymore. Changkyun nods and just moans beneath him.

"You look good too. It looks like fun."

"Not s-scary?"

"So you just slipped right inside?"

"If your fingers are wet, then basically yeah."

"What about something bigger?"

"Like?"

To demonstrate, Minhyuk chooses this moment to rub himself down over Changkyun so the younger is forced to pull his hands away from himself. "Like... like _this_." And now that Changkyun's hands are out of the way, Minhyuk is deliberately sliding his hole over Changkyun's wet shaft. The meaning is hard to mistake.

" _Minhyuk_ ," Changkyun tries to warn. That's called sex, just in case Minhyuk has forgotten.

"Do you want to?"

"Do _you_ want to?" Changkyun doesn't think he's about to say no to fucking right now, no matter whose dick ends up in which hole.

Minhyuk's decision seems to be made up while relishing in the physical sensations of what it feels like to finally have something rub over his entrance, and Changkyun is right. It's hot and it feels naughty, but they can do something a bit naughty together. Right? It's just a little thing. Just between the two of them. He's just trying it out... Obviously it looks good, and feels good on the outside, so the _inside_ must be even better.

That's Minhyuk's reasoning. "You got me so curious," Minhyuk breathes over his lips.

The younger is powerless to deny this. Minhyuk is crazy, he should know this by now. And impulsive. And Changkyun is too, so he pecks Minhyuk's lips really quick, because he can reach him, and says—"Sit on me. Do it before I come just from anticipation."

The reply he receives is a wide smile, pleased and playful, as Minhyuk sits up over Changkyun's lap. He slides hands down Changkyun's chest before he finally reaches Changkyun's length, resting full and heavy on his lower abs, precome getting lost in the lube he's slathered in. Then Minhyuk holds him and positions the head right under his opening; he's equally slippery from rutting over Changkyun a moment ago.

There's no real ceremony when Minhyuk sinks down over Changkyun, letting him into his body, past the resistance at the rim, until he doesn't need to hold him anymore. He can place two palms flat on Changkyun's abdomen, and just slowly lower himself down.

It's Changkyun who speaks first. Even though their eyes are locked, so they know they're ok without speaking, Changkyun asks anyway, "You ok?"

The elder lets out a small whine before he replies. "Crazy hot."

"Yeah?" That's not exactly what Changkyun expected him to say.

"Not scary. Just crazy," Minhyuk explains. He takes a moment, makes a few movements up and down to test what it feels like, before he finally settles flush at the hilt, and takes a deep breath. "I can seriously feel you."

"Yeah?" Changkyun replies again. He's not really sure what to say in this situation. Of course it feels incredible for him too. He's stunned they're here—this whole night hasn't really registered as reality yet. It's more like he's floating on a cloud and if Minhyuk wants to fuck himself on Changkyun's dick then that's perfectly welcome. He waits, he's in no rush.

Eventually Minhyuk's movements change from rocking over him, to rolling his hips, to finally using his thighs to lift himself up and sink back down again.

"O-ok. You're right. It's good," Minhyuk comments. He's obviously gaining pleasure because his voice is airy, but the way he speaks is like he's giving a news report.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Let me try—can I just see what I like?"

Changkyun shrugs. "Go to town. I'm just warning you I might not last too long. I haven't got off in a while."

The next position Minhyuk tries is to lean back and place his hands on Changkyun's thighs, which forces him to his feet, so Changkyun can see where they're connected now and it's erotic as hell—"Shit, the _visual_ , Minhyuk—"

"Oh?" Minhyuk smirks back at him. This angle hits him right in the prostate, killer, even if it's a lot of work, he's pleased. It makes him tremble when he fucks down on Changkyun's length this way. It feels incredibly deep, so he does it more. With more force, until he's dropping down on him and Changkyun is meeting his motions by thrusting up to him and their moans fill the room. They're frantic as they fuck like this; Minhyuk is jittery, aching to have his dick rubbed too, while Changkyun is nearly delirious from the pace—there's never been a tighter, hotter hole that he's ever had the pleasure to shove his dick into—and Minhyuk is riding him for all he's worth and he'll fucking come if he keeps it up—" _Min_ ~"

Minhyuk falters then, with perfect timing; accidentally slipping out and it gives them time to recover. It had been too hot, too close to the edge for a moment. When Minhyuk crawls up his body this time, he seems boneless and pliant, with the shine of sweat on his hairline and cheeks red, and he's breathless as he falls into Changkyun's mouth.

Then they're kissing, as Minhyuk sheathes him again, so Changkyun sets a slower pace and kisses him, twining a hand into Minhyuk's hair and the other holding firm on his hip. They're connected in every way, and feeling this—Minhyuk's tongue curling with his own, wet and hot, just like below, as they search for deeper—this makes Changkyun feel a feverish calm suddenly. Like their night has clicked into place finally.

He needs to kiss Minhyuk, needs to hold him tighter. Wants him to feel good, so good, so he chases his body, trying to slam them closer, fingers bruising from how tight he holds his friend. And hearing Minhyuk struggle with the same pleasure, hearing his moans as they bubble up and dissolve between their mouths, and the humid breaths that escape between their lips, feeling how feverish Minhyuk is, how his thighs tremble from holding himself up—Changkyun needs more.

He flips them—a strong arm around Minhyuk's waist and in the next second he's got him tumbled over. Changkyun is on top now and Minhyuk moans deep, low like gravel in his throat when he finds himself on his back with Changkyun pounding into his ass, so deep, right over his prostate in this position. His legs are near Changkyun's shoulders suddenly. It feels even better, it makes his insides coil and he can no longer kiss like this.

Then they're just mewling and panting into each others' skin, occasionally licking at each other. Minhyuk can reach down to touch himself now, and the double stimulation makes him so sensitive he nearly wants to crawl out of his own body—" _Fuck_ —fuck me, Kyun—"

"You're so tight, I-I'm going insane," Changkyun blubbers in reply.

"F-fuck~!" Minhyuk's voice pitches with a whine he can't keep back. "Fuck me, harder—like that."

Changkyun is pressing him down by the back of his thighs, spreading him wide as he folds him double. It's torturous. The beat of their damp skin, slamming together, mixed with both their whimpers, reverberates in the thick heat of sex around them. They're chasing this high together, holding on, just a little longer until one falls so the other can fall with him.

" _Kyun_ — _!_ " Minhyuk cries. It's pitched and broken, no air for him to continue any further words because he's reached his limit and he's spilling over his fingers and abs, come splattering between their bodies—everything had been too hot, too new, too high to hold back any longer—and with his body quaking through his release, he pulls Changkyun over the edge as well. So the younger fucks him hardest now—if he wasn't already coming it would hurt but instead it takes him higher—shoves him almost a meter up the bed so Minhyuk is crying and trembling as waves of his orgasm crash with Changkyun's until he feels just hot.

With Changkyun panting into his neck, shaky and sweaty, barely able to hold himself up after the high.

" _Minhyuk_."

"F-fuck," Minhyuk whines. Even his voice sounds fucked. But he's sated and so satisfied, he hasn't come that well in probably ever. Never knew he could have an orgasm like that, that deep and radiant and like electricity. Just thinking about it makes him ache. Even in the aftermath.

Changkyun rolls off him, to rest at his side and cuddle into him, clutching tight to his spent body, and still breathing heavy over his skin. Changkyun's orgasm was deadly also.

Minhyuk can feel the wetness of it between his legs. His hole feels raw and he's having trouble clenching back up from how hard he'd been fucked; but with this feeling also comes the fact that each time he relaxes, more fluids leak down the crack of his ass, onto their bedsheets, and it's sinfully hot to feel this.

"Fuck, Kyun. That was hot."

"Yeah?"

"Intense as hell," Minhyuk laughs. "Look at my hand, I'm shaking still." And Changkyun sees his hand when he shows it, but takes it in his own and links their fingers, and then kisses over Minhyuk's knuckles.

Then Changkyun's lips land over Minhyuk's chest, as he leaves a few butterfly kisses over his skin, and finally comes up to kiss his mouth. Gently this time. Softly.

"This was your fault," Changkyun murmurs into their kiss.

Minhyuk laughs in return. "No way. Totally your fault."

So Changkyun bites him and Minhyuk moans from it and relents.

"Hot, Kyun. Wanna do this again, one day. Ok?"

"So you like having my dick up your ass?"

"Maybe." It's an obvious yes and it makes Changkyun chuckle too.

"Told you you'd be the type to explore. Feels good, right?"

"How would you know? You said you've never been fucked," Minhyuk retorts, with such a cocky expression as he looks back at Changkyun, like retribution, like he's been waiting to say it for hours. "Maybe you should try it sometime~"

"Is this payback or something? You wanna wet your dick?"

"Both."

Changkyun shrugs. "So fuck me next time then." And Minhyuk pulls him back into a kiss because he's happy to hear this. Elated actually, that Changkyun is his for at least one more night of illicit fun, and he needs to kiss him to show he loves it too. "Fuck me really well," Changkyun says, mouth once again hungry to pull Minhyuk in deep, crawling back over him with renewed lust.

Only to be stopped by the sticky mess between their bodies—that makes itself known as they lay together, and then they have to unstick themselves from each other as they pull away in mild disgust.

"Eh... so, a shower, yeah?" Changkyun asks. It's the obvious solution because they don't have nearly enough tissues in the room to clean up with.

"Try not to wake the others."

"This is soooo not my fault."

Minhyuk shoves him away. "Now who's ungrateful?"

"Still you apparently, 'cause I fucked you good, so show some respect."

Minhyuk's eyes go wide, with a dangerous temper. For a moment he's speechless. But then realizes he can play this game too. "I swear to _god_ , your ass will be _so raw_ next time I get my hands on you, Kyun!" he threatens as he punches at Changkyun to get them moving out to the bathroom. "I fucking mean it, dude."

Especially since there's semen running a line down his thighs. Standing up, it's no longer so sexy as it is a reason for revenge. But Changkyun just snickers and pulls him into the bathroom. And into a slow kiss before they enter the shower together.

Normal has already fallen over them, and their friendly bickering doesn't stop. The fact that they've had sex changes nothing.

\---

"Next time we try taking off your makeup off again, maybe keep it PG so we can post it for fans? Try to make them awww instead of pop a boner, yeah?"

"Like you?"

Changkyun swats at him and Minhyuk whines.

"Your ass is mine."

"Do your worst," Changkyun scoffs.

Minhyuk slaps his ass, hard.

 

\---

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
